The use of windshield visors for trucks and other motor vehicles is well known. Such visors are currently sold in the vehicle accessory market, often as plastic component kits attachable either by dealers or by the ultimate customers. These visors typically extend beyond the forward edge of the roof line of the vehicle cab, thereby extending above and beyond the plane of the windshield to shield the sun and rain and improve visibility. Some visors also provide a source of illumination to, among other things, enhance the aesthetic appeal of the visor.
Although these lightweight and attractive windshield visors have several desirable features, they also have some inherent problems. First, because the visor is located on the forward portion of the vehicle just above the windshield, it necessarily is subject to extreme wind forces. As a result, if the visor is improperly constructed or improperly mounted, extreme vibration will occur. This vibration is not only distracting and annoying to the driver, but also may cause damage to both the visor and the vehicle cab, especially at the point of attachment of the visor to the cab.
Prior art visors are also not easily adaptable for use with recessed light fixtures. That is, a separate visor design is required for customers who want the additional feature of lights recessed in the visor. A basic unitary design that can be used with or without lights would give the dealer and customer more flexibility, while at the same time reducing manufacturing costs and producing a more economical product.
Another problem with prior art windshield visors is that water and other debris tends to collect near the fastening mechanisms and light fixtures. As a result, the windshield visor begins to deteriorate more quickly, is less esthetically pleasing, and the light fixtures are more prone to failure.
Yet another problem with prior art visors is that the method of installing the recessed lights and the necessary wiring tends to be complex and time consuming. Much time and attention is required to install and connect the light fixtures. As such, there is a need in the art for a simple and efficient method of installing the visor lights and electrical wiring.
It can therefore be seen that there is a real and continuing need for the development of an improved, lightweight, economical, easy to install windshield visor.
The primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved windshield visor which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a windshield visor that reduces wind drag and turbulence to the visor.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a windshield visor which protects the fastening mechanisms and light fixtures from rain, debris, and other elements.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a windshield visor for optional use with lights.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for providing a source of illumination for a windshield visor.